


Like dolls fettered for play

by Inori (Inkcache)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Gavin and Connor do not end up as lovers but as friends after this, Gavin has a cat called Mrs. Breadsticks, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Has a lot of sensitive topics so read at your own risk, Honestly the fic doesnt have any ships... Not even Markus/North.., I'll add new tags as i add more chapters, Simmons Weimann (OC), i'll be updating this frequently since its all thought out and written, just the... whole case is not something i want people to get emotionally hurt by, there is no smut btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkcache/pseuds/Inori
Summary: When a seemingly normal case about a murder of a famous Youtube influencer turns out into something much bigger than what an android detective could mentally swallow, Connor and Gavin find themselves bound together to put an end to a terrible underground business.Long fic, contains very sensitive topics, so read on your own risk. Case fic.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Like dolls fettered for play

[10.23.2039 // 04:34 AM] 

Connor balances his quarter across his servomotors, easily gliding it across the tips of his fingers. Pushing the small coin between the edges of his knuckles, he focused on any subtle flaws, too minor for the uncaring human eye. 

Mechanically, the quarter glided across one end to another. Connor’s eyes motioned to swat away any notification pop-ups on his HUD. He had a habit of spending his idle time usually calibrating, or ‘playing’ as Hank likes to call it, but today was a necessary need. 

Earlier at dawn, a body was found floating on a lake by a young boy out for a walk with his dog. The dog began growling at something in the distance, causing the teen to take notice of the floating dead man. Officer Person and Miller were the two patrolling officers. 

Red and blue flashed at the site. PM700 and PC200 secured the area. Channel 16 reporters had arrived for gossip. A mob covered the area. Dispatch had already alerted available detectives to head over. Back onshore, Detective Reed waited for the retrieval team to bring back the body. 

Currently, sitting in the 5 seater, the boat wobbled unsteadily as soon as Connor stepped it causing it to take a steep tip underwater, so much as threatening to capsize under the android’s weight. Awkwardly, they managed to row towards the body, fishing it in with as much effort as possible.

The usual modus operandi…

The body was brought back, they waited for the coroner, and Connor couldn’t help but disrespect the dead with his tongue. 

The face had been completely disfigured, revealing the bits of burnt flesh. The mandible had been dislocated from its hinges. Eyes were plucked out of their sockets, and tongue ripped apart. There was scarring on the left, either by fire or acid. There was no hair on the victim. The killer made sure to make him as unidentifiable as possible. Decay had long since taken its hold. 

Connor bent down against the stretcher, and dipped his finger into the face mesh, then held it against his mouth. Thousands of calculations and matches ran through his tiny portable forensic lab, categorizing each speck of analogue data to find a match.

“Disgusting,” Reed commented, his face morphing into a grimace, as he walked over to the stretcher. “The fuck are you doing at my crime scene?”

Connor frowned at the man, and continued his analysis. The reconstruction software failed to come at any profitable conclusions. “Dispatch notified me to come here too.”

“You’re doing human crimes now too? Fucking hell, next thing I want is a tin-can’s replacing me…” Gavin muttered the last sentence. 

“There are currently no android laws that permit me to investigate on my own. Don’t worry, I assure you that I too do not like this arrangement,” The android responded begrudgingly. 

Gavin stepped forward and pulled out a pair of nitrile gloves. Covered, he reached out to the nearest limb, and began his inspection. Burn scars covered the length of the exposed arms. There were no cuts, or bleeding. The body smelt freshly cleaned too.

“Neat, huh,” he murmured to himself. Gingerly he traced the sides for anymore markings. Clothes were cleaned too. Gavin mused at how thorough the killer was. He shifted to look at the waist and legs. Same scars. “We got an ID?” 

“Simmons Weimann,” Connor’s internal database had come at a match. “Aged 27, registered as a youtuber. Has been in a couple of android-related controversies as of late.” 

Gavin rocked back on his heels, and turned the body over. The smell of rotting flesh was mixing in with the detergent, a terribly nauseating combo. The back-pocket struck out. He could definitely make out a faint outline. Connor continued anyways. 

“I’ve run several computations, and-”

“Not interested tin-can,” he held up his hand. Connor looked irritated by the interruption. 

“Then please share _your_ conclusions,” The android stared at him., with the same stupid doe-eyed face. 

“Oh fuck you,” Gavin snapped, “You wanna compare that badly? Fine.” He turned his head to the body. “Body was dumped recently, the clothes already tell. Looks like he was killed by fire by the scarring on his body, but the trauma on the head shows otherwise, so he was probably knocked out then thrown in the fire. Killer retrieved the body, cleaned it, shaved the hair and took out the eyes, gave the body fresh clothes, then dumped it here.”

“Why do you think they shaved the hair and took out the eyes?”

“If it were some 10-20 years ago, I’d believe they were trying to hide DNA evidence. The disfigured face seems like they were trying to get past through the facial scan, and the cleaned body says gives no clue to any solid evidence. Plucking out the eyes were an overkill, so I’m leaning towards a sick fuck.”

They shared an air of silence. “You are correct on many accounts,” Connor spoke up. “My analysis revealed that a sedative in his system, administered an hour before his death. He was possibly thrown in a fire while he was still alive.” The android then lowered the pants, revealing a bloody crotch serrated on the edges. “The killer then proceeded to dismember his phallus. First they tried to indent the area with a sharp glass sharp. This took them about 10 minutes. The rest was cut off using a scalpel, this should’ve taken them about 30 minutes.”

“Don’t you think that I’d get all this information from the CSI and the ME?”

“I don’t believe the need when I can perform all those examinations in real time.” Gavin grunted. Fucking androids and their efficiency. Logical, and quick. Still he didn’t want the android’s assessment to hold any weight until he read the official report. Gavin insisted on pulling back the victim’s pants, grimacing for a flash of a second at the sight, and turned the body once over. 

“Huh?”

“What is it detective?” Connor looked at the man digging into the body’s pockets. His fingers lined against something rectangular, pulling out a tightly secured, folded piece of paper. It was wet around the edges, but otherwise it remained dry and intact. Connor came closer as the human carefully unfolded it.

The ink had been smudged by the water at the sides, staining through the folds. It looked hand-written, but the perfect lettering on the lined paper was a dead give away for an android assailant. Connor’s shoulders tensed at the revelation. He scanned again to check for inconsistencies. None.

“This is sick...,” Gavin cursed under his breath. Connor read the lines, written in blue ballpoint.

_Every good murder has a legitimate reason for killing._

Gavin folded the paper and took in a heavy breath of air. “Not only did they leave the body for us to find, but also left a note…” He grumbled a few curses. Connor took the paper away and read its contents.

_Every good murder has a legitimate reason for killing. I knew Simmons Weimann the way the world didn’t. I knew what he did, and why he did them, and I am the only one who has all the answers. But what’s the fun in revealing all of them at once?_

_Let's play a little scavenger hunt. I’ve written 8 different letters and hidden them in different locations. In each letter there’s a clue, and a confession. This is the first letter. Take your time in finding them all,_

_After all, I have nothing but time._

Yellow. Yellow. Yellow. Blue

The RK800 stumbled to process the information, checking for key points in the letter and filing the rest for later. The scans came clean for human errors, even with the amount of blue ink smearing the handwriting into a choked mess. Gavin’s eyes darted to check the surroundings for more clues, maybe a boat or a discarded asset of murder.

“It’s too perfect,” Connor pocketed the evidence, then checked the body for any fingerprints. None. Not even from when the body was thrown.

“Too mechanical,” Gavin shrugged flippantly, enjoying the android tense at the implication. A strife between human and androids was the last thing Markus’ revolution needed to end the facade of peace. He clicked his tongue, catching Connor’s attention.

“You suspect an android? This could be printed.”

“Highly doubt anyone would use loose leaf paper for printing, could be an android's doing. Afterall, not too long ago, it wasn’t uncommon for your kind to kill humans. Gotta wonder how the press is gonna handle the first premeditated murder by an android,” Reed chuckled as he dredged on. “And it’s being investigated by an android cop too.” His eyes flickered over to the news reporter that was pushed back in the distance by the crowd of onlookers. 

Connor snarled at the vindication, “I don’t see the problem here detective. Humans have been investigating each other since the beginning of history. The same would follow for androids too.”

Eye roll. Smartass.

“Only lead’s a riddle. Sounds like a thoroughly planned murder. Can’t wait to hear the sick fuck’s confession when we catch ‘em…” Reed began taking off his gloves and disposing them into a nearby basket. The CSU were cleaning things up in the distance and were ready to take the body away. The coroner had confirmed what Connor mentioned earlier. Slowly, the area was being cleaned, as patrol cars revved their engines away. 

The ungodly hour of dispatch was making him awfully irritated, and the one android he couldn’t tolerate was there to make it worse.

Maybe he’ll chew the Captain’s ear for a bit?


End file.
